


过时

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	过时

可接吻的感觉实在太好，庞宽的每一下舔弄都要命的恰到好处，他脑仁一阵阵发麻，里头的鸭子也只顾着和不知道哪儿冒出来的老鼠上演他一点也不想知道的18X画面。他看了看老鼠又看了看庞宽，觉得自己实在也没理由拒绝，既然感觉这么好，那为什么要抗拒呢？他终于说服自己接受，也开始哼哼唧唧的回应庞宽，并且打心底里为自己没有被糖衣炮弹轻易攻陷由衷鼓掌，毕竟被迫投降和主动投入是有本质区别的，区别比强奸跟合奸那差异都大，绝对不是单独一搞字儿就能形容的事儿。

而庞宽只觉得今天的彭磊乖顺到可爱，天真又放荡，干净又淫乱。他生起了一种吊诡的上位者与长者混杂的荒谬心思，说是压抑潜藏了多年最终爆发的报复也未可知，但他实在太想欺负这样的彭磊了。他脑子里响起那首这时候不知道有没有被写出来的歌，想着想你想到变态了是确有其事，实践也是本分应当，早该如此，手下就也越发不老实，沿着那人清晰可见的骨头架子摸索上去，磨蹭着干瘪的乳晕画着圈儿打转。他实在太知道彭磊这些敏感的地方，比本人都更心里门儿清。他明白大导演不止内心敏感，身体更是天赋异禀不遑多让。

他看到彭磊下意识的夹腿，发情期小狗儿似的顶着他腰腹摩擦。可他今晚却并不急着照顾他，他只觉得这个还没来得及长成学会克制自己欲望，几乎彻底长成一个性冷淡模样的男孩儿比任何现代后现代艺术都要漂亮，他知道彭磊的身体有多承受不了又多贪心于下意识收集每一丝快感，当他终于碾上那已经挺立的乳尖时，他不出所料听到彭磊带着鼻音的一声闷哼，还含混不清的叫着他的名字。

他硬的恨不得立时插入，手上却只温柔的揉了揉他被汗打湿冒着热气的一脑袋乱毛。他伸手掂量了两下那地儿沉甸甸的分量，知道这文艺分子不食人间烟火那一套操行还在，一看就不知道多久又没自个儿撸过了。

庞宽觉得被取悦，同时一股除了他就连彭磊自己都不能轻易碰触自己的可怕控制欲也越发鲜明。他用带着薄茧的指腹蹭过男孩儿滑腻的龟头，又并拢五指绕出一个让他迫不及待就要钻进去的圈套，最后托住人沉甸甸的囊袋揉捏挤压，彭磊几乎立刻就要交代，同时却也奇异的开始了今晚第一次真的有力度的挣扎。

庞宽当然还不打算让他释放，也没想这么轻易就放开他，只不依不饶的把彭磊艺术画儿一样流淌瘫软的身体箍在怀里，声音却又软又甜蜜，足够像能勾走所有离家出走小孩儿的奶糖。或者他更像酒心巧克力也不一定，但不爱吃甜的彭磊显然也没功夫去分辨这些了。

“怎么了？”

彭磊额头已经湿透了，脸上的红晕一直烧到脖子，又扭了好一会儿身子始终无果后才用比做贼还细的声音把头埋在床单上交代。

“……你先放开，我刚刚水喝多了。”

庞宽立刻就会了意，心动底却只更像喷发了小火山似的快乐难耐。他手上不仅没有半点放松的意思还悄然加了力道，面上却不改颜色，还是一副只要对着彭磊眼睛里就总是含笑总是好声好气的模样。

“我放开这也就一尿壶，平常又不是没见过。”

彭磊迷迷糊糊只觉得他好像说的有理又好像狗屁不通，排泄不出去的水汽直往眼眶上涌，看的庞宽心里要多软就有多软，下头也能多硬就有多硬。他把彭磊捞到腿上，终于开始扩张他现在还从来没被进入过的后穴。异物入侵的不适感让人清醒也让人分心，彭磊一时忘了自己亟待解决的膀胱只顾着在庞宽怀里乱蹬腿，随即又在被摁上一处时身体一僵，再开口时真切的带了点儿哭腔。

“庞宽……你…你放开，不行，真的不行。”

大导演瞬间化身男主角给自己即兴了一段逼良为娼的戏码，庞宽倒也乐得配合，贯彻打不还口骂不还手但总之绝对不听绝对不放的原则，一手固定着对方细的单手就能把稳的腰让人面对床前不远处的尿壶，另一只手手指加到三根不遗余力的怼着那点抠挖顶弄，嘴唇还贴着人耳廓哄他。

“没事儿，舒服着呢。”

小孩儿哪儿受过这遭，大着舌头不知道是纯嚷嚷着哭还是骂人，也可能是边哭边骂。但怎么着儿都没用，庞宽油盐不进，彭磊也终于绷着双腿射出点稀稀拉拉不知是什么的液体，整个身体在庞宽怀里猛打颤。却显然又还是忍住了没都出来，扑腾着就要往下跑。

可庞宽不让。庞宽在他挣出的那点空隙里把自己裤子解开，随后搂着彭磊往后带让他屁股体会到这硬挺的火热，眼看着一米八的男人要缩成零头那么点儿，无比怜惜却又毫不停顿的整根操了进去，爽的禁不住也哼出声。

“彭磊……”

他咬着人通红的耳朵又拿舌头去舔，被咸味刺激的口腔都更咸湿，没头没脑的开始说荤话，甚至配合着呼吸的间隙一下深过一下狠过一下的顶入，边大开大合的干他，边还要捉人的手过来去摸两人交合的那地儿，让彭磊感受自己被撑平的褶皱和庞宽裹着他淫液又大了一圈的阴茎。

“你摸摸，你这儿也太会咬了，都不想让我出来。”

他品尝着彭磊再也憋不住的哭泣，哄的彭磊自己鬼使神差的就把手停在那儿，又腾出空去掐住小孩儿就要爆发的东西，没错过那个气儿都不顺了的哭嗝。

“还弄蜜吗？”

这话可能有点儿小心眼儿，但庞宽确实一直记着这段时间彭磊开口闭口打招呼都不是吃了没，一水儿的“有蜜吗”，“弄蜜吗”，“今儿没蜜啊”，直听的他心烦意乱。俩人在一起二十年却都还是直男思维，他不计较彭磊总爱收留几个哥们儿过夜，唯独对这从来没真搞到过的女孩儿念念不忘。

彭磊只能摇头，他刚刚羞于被庞宽这么弄着就出来，憋着想上厕所。这会儿却又只想庞宽让他赶紧射，只要能射怎么都行。他再也顾不上什么果儿不果儿的，感觉庞宽还要使坏，只能急急拿扭在身后的手有样学样的托着他卵蛋揉了两下，边收缩着穴肉夹紧，边吸着鼻涕讨饶。

“庞宽…庞宽，求你了，庞宽……”

庞宽骂了句操，再也忍不住的全心全意用力操干他楚楚可怜的小狗，终于在自己把精液都灌进人肠道的瞬间松了手，任由彭磊又哭又喘的射了也尿了一地。他恶劣的趁着没彻底软下来又顶了几下，逼出人最后几滴浊液。随后也不嫌弃的就这么搂着彭磊躺下，还注意帮他收好眼镜省的硌到或者压碎。

“我恨你。”

俩人肉贴肉就这么安安静静的搂了好一会儿，彭磊终于刺出这么一句，说完还摆弄了几下庞宽的胳膊让自己躺的更舒服一点。庞宽就又笑了，颇有点不愿谁去，却架不住眼皮越来越沉，只能把彭磊又更搂紧了一点。

“嗯，我也爱你。”


End file.
